1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in devices used in the field of duct supports. In particular, the invention relates to devices used in distributing and routing lightweight ducts such as those used in aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support clamp devices are well known in the prior art. One of the simplest devices for this purpose is a simple ring integrated with a bracket to fasten it to a bulkhead. Devices of this type are used to support and route wire harnesses and fluid ducts in buildings and vehicles. In attempts to allow for reduced assembly time, several devices employ means which allow a clamp ring to open.
A split ring clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,232 issued to Hubbell on June 1, 1976. Here, the ring clamp consists of two resilient jaws comprised of heavy gauge metal. The two jaws do not form a completely closed ring. This design allows a rigid pipe or conduct to be quickly inserted or removed.
A heat shrinkable split ring clamp also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,285 issued to Foley on Jan. 6, 1967. A split ring clamp is disclosed with a two piece ring. The ring clamps around a cable or duct after it is placed within the ring and external heat is applied to cause shrinkage of the clamp.
A split ring safety clamp is also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,383 issued to Nivet on May 4, 1976. This patent teaches a two piece clamp design which requires the application of a force to lock the clamp ring securely around the cable or duct to be held.
There have been various problems associated with the split ring clamp devices of the prior art, particularly for use in aircraft. It is desirable to have a clamp device that will hold a thin wall, lightweight, composite duct in an aircraft. An ideal support clamp should grip a duct tight enough to prevent movement between the duct and the support, but not tight enough to collapse the duct. Also, it is advantageous to have the clamp be lightweight, easy to install and durable.